1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a class of quinoline and quinoxaline derivatives, and to their use in therapy. More particularly, the present invention provides quinoline and quinoxaline derivatives comprising a fluorinated ethyl side-chain. These compounds are selective inhibitors of phosphoinositide 3-kinase (PI3K) enzymes, and are accordingly of benefit as pharmaceutical agents, especially in the treatment of adverse inflammatory, autoimmune, cardiovascular, neurodegenerative, metabolic, oncological, nociceptive and ophthalmic conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The PI3K pathway is implicated in a variety of physiological and pathological functions that are believed to be operative in a range of human diseases. Thus, PI3Ks provide a critical signal for cell proliferation, cell survival, membrane trafficking, glucose transport, neurite outgrowth, membrane ruffling, superoxide production, actin reorganization and chemotaxis (cf. S. Ward et al., Chemistry & Biology, 2003, 10, 207-213; and S. G. Ward & P. Finan, Current Opinion in Pharmacology, 2003, 3, 426-434); and are known to be involved in the pathology of cancer, and metabolic, inflammatory and cardiovascular diseases (cf. M. P. Wymann et al., Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 2003, 24, 366-376). Aberrant upregulation of the PI3K pathway is implicated in a wide variety of human cancers (cf. S. Brader & S. A. Eccles, Tumori, 2004, 90, 2-8).